


Surprise

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: It was Baekhyun's birthday and Chanyeol prepared a surprise.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Wrote this from imagination. Attempted fluff, idk how it will turn out. Crossposted from Aff.

Baekhyun stretched his limbs like a cat on the soft sheets. It was a good afternoon nap. The house was so silent with only the sound of the curtains that was moving with the soft breeze. He took a deep breath, the air was fresh, pure unlike the dusty polluted air of the city. And the smell of the sea that wafted through the open window was so calming, it was soothing his heart. This is why he loves vacation, especially the ones he get to spend on the beach. There is nothing more peaceful than sitting by the shoreline and watching the waves crash near his feet, wetting them each time when the sun decides that it was done for the day. And he loved looking at the face of his tall boyfriend, the molten rays reflecting on his orbs, later the stars, the universe sparkling in the taller's eyes. 

He was very lucky to have a bunch of super exited people as people as friends. And Junmyeon's Beach house is the best place to spend the holidays. Actually it's not a holiday, Sehun has called his office and told that he was sick. There was really no plan for going on a beach trip, Baekhyun always enjoys such a trip but he wished to spend the time in the beach while holding hands with his lover, walking on the wet sand with their feet digging on the soft sands and the crashing waves washing away the golden particles. But this time he was just unlucky, someone had to go on a overseas business trip. He should have fallen in love with someone who doesn't have to go outside the country, specially on his birthday.

But there was nothing he can do, Chanyeol was just lovable and adorable with his huge sparkling eyes and toothy smile, long awkward limbs and the ripped muscles, the friendly attitude and the softest heart. Anyone will fall for the giant, and he was no exception. He was damn lucky that the taller reciprocated his feelings. It was still kinda unbelievable that the taller was his boyfriend, each time he looks at the giant he falls more deeper in the sea of love, hell he was drowning, willingly. If he could he would just get lost in the taller's cuddles and eyesmiles, in the soft dimple on the taller's cheek, in the curves of his body.

 

A hue of sadness and longing colored his heart as he fiddled with the sheet. He is missing his giant, it was a special day and he wanted to cuddle the all day on bed with the man. But work is work and Chanyeol reluctantly went to the business trip. Baekhyun smiled as he remembered how the full grown man whined like a baby and roamed in the house with a sad pout the whole time before he had to leave. Chanyeol didn't want to leave him alone for his birthday and he had to give a thousand of kisses to the pouty giant so that the taller goes to the trip instead of resigning. Baekhyun was sure that it was Chanyeol who called Sehun and others to celebrate his birthday. 

It really raised his hope when there was a wild knock on the door in the middle of the night. With a exited heart that was racing like a horse he had opened the door wishing his giant was back inspite of knowing Chanyeol won't be able to return that fast. But there was a bunch of idiots who didn't listen to any of his excuses and kind of kidnapped him. He had smiled bitterly, his desires were really crushed but he also loves his friends. And next he knew he was in Junmyeon's Beach house with a loud bunch of people celebrating his birthday. It was nice actually, but when a sleepy Chanyeol had called him earlier that morning to wish him a happy birthday his heart thumped loudly inside his ribcage, a soft heat crawled all over his body. His Yeolliepie looked extra cute with messy bed hair, squished cheek on the bed, the sleeplines on his cheek, sleepy blinking eyes and the raspy voice. Maybe he felt that way because of the booze he had in the night, he was wasted. After eating a meal he had decided to nap a little, a dreamy smile on his lips, head full of dreams of a sleepy boy and he was refreshed now.

The house was too silent for his liking. Did the boys left him there alone, no, Junmyeon won't do that but he wasn't sure about Kai and Sehun, those two were pranksters. Well he can't blame them, he was a prankstar himself. He walked in the verandah, leaning against the rails he searched the beach for the boys. There was a golden yellow hue everywhere, the afternoon sun slowly hiding itself from the vision of the world for the day. The sky was painted with myriads of colors that reflected on the glistening water, on the sandy beach and in the faces of the smiling boys who were at a distance playing together. There was a twisting pain in his chest, how he longs that Chanyeol was there. He can't help but laugh when the boys started pushing each other. Well this happens every time Junmyeon, Yixing, Sehunnie, Nini, Jongdae and Minesok gathers.

 

But what caught his attention and made his heart beat wild was a patch of warm red among the white shirts and golden hues of the sun. There were seven people and one of them was tall, like extra tall with a red shirt. He shushed his heart for hoping things that can't be true, he scolded his eyes for seeing vague images, cursed his mind for creating hallucinations of the man he was missing too much in that moment. But none of his body parts listened to his advice of calming down and his bare foot ran through the sand while his heart raced. He didn't want to raise his hopes but as he got closer his mind reassured him that he wasn't dreaming, a giant in red shirt was really there in the middle of a bunch of people, a toothy grin dimming the brightness of the rays. There were a river of emotions going through him, his veins and blood and he doesn't know exactly what was he feeling.

He took deeper breaths to fill the lack of oxygen in his lungs as he came to a halt. There, just before him was standing a tall giant with lopsided smile, the man he was missing, the man he was seeing through skype and mobile for the last two months. The sounds of the others cheering was obscured as his focus was only on the man before him. It was like a sweet dream, maybe he was still in his dreamy sleep. He raised his hand and traced the taller's cheek to believe that it wasn't some sweet dream, the sparks, the mellow warmth he felt on his fingertips told that it was real, his boyfriend was there and his heart was ready to explode, it was too full with all kind of feelings a human can have. Chanyeol chuckled at his behavior and Baekhyun felt the butterflies getting wild in his belly. Chanyeol looked golden in the soft rays of the molten sun.

But before Baekhyun can express any of his emotions that were coursing through his veins Chanyeol kneeled on the soft sands like a prince from the fairytales. Chanyeol's almond eyes glowed reflecting the multiple hues of the painted sky as he offered a bunch of yellow forsythias to the short boy who was standing before him. Baekhyun took the flowers and pressed them near his heart trying to hide the loud beats, trying best not to cry before all of their friends. It would be really hard to save himself from their teasing if he cries. Chanyeol's plump red lips parted a little and Baekhyun waited with bated breath to hear the taller's voice, not through some electronic devices but through his ears.

"Be mine Baekhyun" 

Now Baekhyun looked somewhere else than the other's golden face, there was a gold ring in the taller's hand. Chanyeol's orbs sparkled and there was a soft smile in the lips as he waited for the shorter's response.

 

 

Baekhyun couldn't talk, his vocal cords suddenly failing to voice his thoughts. There was this tightening in his chest he couldn't decipher. The first thing he did was to hit the taller with the bunch of flowers in his hand. Again and again he struck the man, the flowers were almost ruined, the soft yellow petals fell over the sands of the beach while some stuck on the taller's hair and face. Some little yellow petals got stuck in the red shirt, creating a lovely contrast. He felt the emotion of anger in his body, there was a tinge of disappointment. His eyes turned hard and dark as the ruined the token of love.

 

Chanyeol's face fell as insecurities gripped on his chest. The flowers harshly hit his skin extinguishing his hopes. He was waiting for a yes but the rejection was cutting his heart like a knife and the hit of the flowers was nothing before the pain he was feeling in his heart. Was he wrong, he thought they were ready to move on to the next level of relationship. They were already dating for three years and he was sure Baekhyun loves him enough to say yes. He just wanted to surprise his lovely boyfriend but he couldn't figure out what was the thing that went wrong. His heart bled as he got beaten, there was no power in his legs to move away or any strength to dodge the smaller's attacks. A tear drop escaped his eye. He loves the boy with all his heart. 

 

Chanyeol stood up and threw the flower sticks away from the smaller's hand. He needed his answers, he needed to know what he did wrong so he can mend it, make the things right he won't be able to live without his handsome, pretty boyfriend. Baekhyun was left with only two sticks of flowers and he looked angrily at the man sucking in his lower lip in between his teeth. It was turning into a staring competition and the group of guys who were watching the huge drama felt the need to interfere. Yixing stepped forward to be the peacemaker between them but he was pushed away by Chanyeol before he could mutter anything. The mood was getting tense and the friends didn't know if it was going to be worse.

 

 

Chanyeol gulped trying to swallow the cries of pain.

"Why?"

The word snapped something in Baekhyun and he threw the sticks left in his hand. His small hands were now balled beside his body. He threw a soft punch in Chanyeol's chest. 

"You, how dare you lie to me that you were in NY when you were calling me this morning ... Huh... Do you have any idea how much I missed you... And instead of coming to me you were lying.. You bastard.."

Chanyeol was dumbfounded. Baekhyun wasn't only angry, okay, he was mad, super mad at him. And he have to work a lot to make things right. Baekhyun's punches are not as soft as they seems and it was in his best interest to step backwards.

" Baekhyun I was trying to give you a surprise.. I can explain.. "

Chanyeol staggered and started to run along the shoreline with Baekhyun following him with a murderous aura. 

"What are you gonna explain.. You elf.. Do you know for how many days I am thinking about how to propose you and you just did it before me.. How can you.. Idiot.. I am supposed to propose you first... You knew I want to buy the rings.. "

Chanyeol ran, a smile blooming in his face, the sadness, the pain from what he thought rejection evaporating in the dim sunrays. Baekhyun panted and his face turned red as he was getting a bit tired while the elf was running easily with long legs. A set of people were totally flabbergasted as a staring game turned into a chasing one before their eyes. But it was a lovely romantic scene from a drama, two lovers running along the shore under the soft red disc, it was totally enjoyable.

 

 

Baekhyun ran with all he have and tackled the man with long limbs over the wet sands where the small waves gently crashed against their bodies under the dimming sky. Chanyeol was sprawled on the sand while Baekhyun was top on him, the staring game was back as they stared at each other with longing eyes and eager heart. Their eyes met, the anger, the sadness now turned into gentleness, soft with overflowing love. Baekhyun's lips ghosted over the other's soft ones and Chanyeol felt the shorter's breath filling up his chest with a fiery warmth even though he was kind of lying on cold sea water.

The taller winced when the other raised his hand but soon he looked back at the petite man with longing eyes. It felt so nice when Baekhyun's digits carded through his hairs removing the piece of petals. He felt like crying as the short mean guy softly touched his red and hurt cheeks and blew gently on them to soothe the pain with the watery droopy eyes silently muttering a thousand sorry. He longed for that gentle yet fiery touch. The shorter rubbed his cheek against the taller's hurt one's and the taller let out a soft moan of satisfaction. Chanyeol shivered a little when Baekhyun whispered over his lips and his hands found place on the shorter's hips bringing their bodies closer.

 

"I am always your's, forever your's."

 

Baekhyun pressed his cherry lips on the taller's trembling plump ones, dragging them from one corner of the soft mouth to the another, feeling all the trembles of the of the honey lips. Chanyeol sucked in a breath as Baekhyun softly bit his lower lip and tugged on it. He can't help but taste the sweetness of cherries as he sucked on the shorter upper lip. There was hunger in their eyes and their lips got busy to satisfy it. The taller parted his mouth as the shorter's wet muscle lapped over his lips asking for entrance. Baekhyun sucked on the taller's tongue and Chanyeol let out a shaky moan. His hands dug on the smaller's body as Baekhyun eagerly kissed him licking every inch of his mouth. The way Baekhyun pinned him in the sand was doing things in his heart. It was getting hotter and both of them can feel the heat of arousal hitting them hard. It was only them and the sound of the soft waves in the world that mattered at the moment. Their lips were busy devouring each other and Baekhyun started to move his hips to create the friction both of them desperately needed, sinful sounds were filling their ears along the music of the crashing waves.

 

 

"Ew, that's unhygienic. Not in sand please." 

 

Both the lovers were forced to break apart and turn their faces towards the loud angry tone. It was obviously Junmyeon, the mother of the group shouting at them while forcefully covering the eyes of the maknae of their group, poor Sehun. They looked at each other again sporting similar grins, a twinkle of mirth coloring their eyes. Their lips crashed again as a voice shouted in the background " Get away from the wet sand", "Have some shame" while other's whistled.

 

 

After a long moment Chanyeol just pulled the short guy in arms and carried him towards the Beach house. He can't wait to have Baekhyun anymore, his body was burning and he needed the petite to quench his thirst.The two months of living apart made him so hungry, his heart was running hayeire. Baekhyun wrapped his arms and legs around the elf like a big coala while nibbling on the elf's ear. It's the best birthday ever, later he will have to ask the taller for another bunch of flowers that he is going to cherish forever. He will keep a few apart for other purposes, Chanyeollie looks damn cute with yellow petals decorating his raven hair.

The gold band in the slender finger shined in the moonbeams filtering through the window showing the world that Baekhyun was taken, and the glow of his face assuring that his heart, mind and soul, whole body thinks that it was the best present he got for that birthday . Baekhyun smiled softly as he tangled his limbs with the taller's. 

It was definitely a happy birthday.


End file.
